


Let it Go

by theLastSalarygirl



Category: Disney Princesses, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Circle of Magi, Gen, Harrowing, Mages, Mages and Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLastSalarygirl/pseuds/theLastSalarygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly idea I got while watching some Youtube videos.<br/>Disney's Frozen/Dragon Age crossover<br/>Elsa has spent most of her life in fear of the Templars and the Circle.<br/>This short story is basically a non-musical, DA-influenced version of "Let it Go".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Go

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else up for a Disney/DA crossover challenge?

Elsa didn't know for how many hours she had been running. She didn't care. She'd lost everything. Her sister's love, her kingdom...everything.  
She had tried so hard to conceal the magic inside her. She had done her best to hide who she really was.  
And in the end her worst fear had become real: She'd almost hurt Anna again. And now everyone knew. Elsa had seen the fear in their eyes. And she couldn't blame them.  
She was a monster. She simply couldn't control it. That's why she had run away.

Maybe her parents should have handed her over to the Circle. Better a live as a tranquil than hiding forever in fear of herself.  
And now here she was: a princess – no, she reminded herself- the Queen of Arendelle, all alone on top of a snowy mountain.  
At least no-one would be able to find her. Not the Templars, not the Circle, not even Anna who had been trying so hard to follow her.  
After all this wasn't too bad. She'd lived most of her live in the palace isolated from the rest of the world. Elsa was more comfortable being all by herself than she had been during the entire coronation ceremony.

Here, far away from it all, she didn't have to hide for once. She could be herself – this was her chance to finally break free and accept her powers.  
No more living in fear, she told herself.  
The wind had picked up and an icy wind was blowing across the mountain top. She couldn't care less. The cold never really bothered her.  
She closed her eyes and visualized a connection with the powers of nature. Elsa felt the ice magic build up inside her and allowed it to flurry through the air and into the ground.  
The earth beneath her shuddered and instantly resembled a well-polished, shining dance floor not unlike the one at her castle. Only this one was entirely made of the clearest ice she had ever seen.  
She smiled to herself. She had never had the courage to try out her powers.  
Not until now.  
Elsa concentrated hard and sent her thoughts crystallizing like an icy blast.  
She could do this.  
Slowly, but steadily, she ordered the elements to do her bidding and raised up sparkling walls, stairs and finally a dome to complete her castle of ice.  
When she caught a glimpse of herself reflected in the ice, she realized how much she had changed.  
She was no longer the frightened girl who had lived in fear of becoming an abomination. She was a woman grown, a queen, a mage, liberated from her fears.

She would have to spend the rest of her days in solitude, but it was alright.

She would be alright.


End file.
